The present invention relates to the production of electricity from a mechanical source. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable electricity generator.
The production of electricity in emergencies or in remote locations is a common problem for residential and agricultural settings. The portable electricity generator allows the user to produce electricity for his entire home, church, community building or other structure or building during a power outage, or deliver electricity to a remote location not reached by the local electricity provider.
One problem with portable generators is that they typically are used relatively infrequently. A portable generator with an attached combustion engine may sit for a year or more without being used. A typical consumer tends to not routinely run the generator and maintain it. This infrequent use increases the likelihood that the generator will not properly operate when it is actually needed.
In order to produce electricity, the current state of the art portable generator requires an internalized mechanical drive to be transported along with the electricity generator. This adds weight and makes the generator difficult to transport and requires more storage space. The portable generator may also be prohibitively expensive for many consumers.
Thus, it is a primary object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to improve upon the state of the art.
It is a further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to use an existing power source to produce electricity or other work.
It is a still further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a generator or other rotary-powered device which is dependable.
A further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a device that is compact and convenient to move or transport.
Another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a device which is inexpensive to manufacture.
Yet another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a device which is easy for a customer to use.
A still further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a device for generating electricity or other rotary-powered work which leverages existing assets of a consumer to reduce the cost and increase the effectiveness of generating electricity or other rotary-powered work.
One or more of these and/or other objects, features or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims. No single embodiment of the present invention need provide all of these specific objects, feature, or advantages. The present invention is not to be limited to or by these objects, features, or advantages.